Crimson Kitsune's
by Jinchuuriki-San
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the only Uzumaki left in Konoha and what if he wasn't the only Jinchuuriki there? This is the story of a new Jinchuuriki in Konohagakure and how her past is far more deeper than anyone can possibly comprehend. Can she keep the truth hidden and will she be able to make friends or will her past haunt her until the day she dies? Set during Unleashed. Sasuke/OC


Sasuke x Zara fanfic for Zara Uzumaki

**This is for my friend who has a Naruto OC who goes by the name of Zara. We have been doing an RP together of Naruto, focusing around Zara and Sasuke and I finally decided to write a fan fiction story of it, using what we have in the RP.**

**The beginning might seem a little confusing at first because of the prologue BUT it ALL makes sense after some time when I will be adding more of the prologue at the start of every chapter, ultimately leading up to where this chapter starts, so it will be like an bit into the characters past at the start of every chapter and why these events happened and why they lead up to where the story officially begins. **

**I will leave you now to enjoy this chapter of The Crimson Fox **

***Prologue***

Three girls, all aged around thirteen, ran through the mountains of The Land of Darkness, desperately escaping their pursuers, the shouts following them through the mountains with unrelenting anger. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BITCHES!" an angry voice sounded and one of the three young Kunoichi looked behind her as she heard the gentle trickle of rocks fall from above them and she could just about make out the shadows of their pursuers and she count one, two... three, four, five... six!

"Dammit, there ARE more of them, just like you said, Kim," said the one who had briefly looked back.

"How many do you count then, Zara?" she said quietly back, just to be safe that they do not start any rock falls, or in the worst cases, avalanches in the remote mountains that outlay their country.

"A fair few," she simply said and the third of the group almost face faulted at the simple remark.

"Damn, can you be any vaguer than that?"

"Sorry Ban, I forgot you are a bit slow," the red headed Kunoichi said with a smile on her face. Her name was Zara Uzumaki and she was a Kunoichi of The Land of Shadows and a very promising Kunoichi for the land, she was even part of the ANBU Black Ops, like her friends. On her team were her two best friends and sister figures, Ban and Kim who had known the young girl from a young age.

"Damn you, you bitch," Ban remarked only to get a laugh from Kim whose tone then turned serious.

"Keep it down you two. We need to find a way out of here, the rain is REALLY starting to piss me off," she complained and took a left turn at a fork in the mountain range and immediately jumped up onto a nearby ledge, the two other Kunoichi following her. They were flush against the wall as they watched the shadows of their pursuer's dash past, a couple of them saying that they had headed in this direction, whilst some of them were not to be seen; they had probably headed the other way at the fork.

Raised in this land, Zara knew the layout like a professional and she knew what Kim was up to when they jumped up onto the ledge. Nearby was a cave system that will not only protect them from the rain and cold outside but it was a complex of caves that only Shinobi of this land knew as they were trained in there to perfect their jutsu's of stealth. When the last of the footsteps died away, the three of them sighed a collective sigh of relief and turned around to head into the cave, Ban performing a simple fire jutsu to provide light on the wood that was stored in her bag. The reason for the wood was because they knew that their mission would lead them through this area of the mountains and with the cave complex, they can use it as an escape route if they were caught.

As they stepped into the cave, the lightning of the outside flashed brightly and the sheer size and complexity of the cave system was seen.

In front of them was a large chasm with a rickety old wooden bridge that goes across it and after that, a multitude of different openings into the cave could be seen, some openings larger than a house, and some, no larger than a standard doorway. "We should be able to lose them in here if they decide to back track," Kim muttered quietly as noises travelled in this cave. That was the only drawback... that and the fact that not knowing the way can lead to death, but it also had its benefits such as the travelling of sound which lead to the name of the Caves of Disorientation. The sounds vibrated off the walls of the caverns and pathways and a simple sound can be amplified up to ten times the volume and if the sound was in front of you, the structure of the cave itself was enough to make it sound as if it was behind, above, below or to the side.

The three walked on for what seemed like hours, over the bridge, through one of the first tunnels and down into the catacombs of the Caves of Disorientation. Little did they know, they were being followed...

***Chapter One***

Zara Uzumaki, the other child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, thirteen years of age begins her first day at the Academy of Konohagakure.

The sun rose over the vast canopy of the forests that surrounded the village of Konohagakure and the giant beast of the village rose from its slumber and with a gentle tide, the villagers began their day to day work of opening their stores, browsing wares and any other mundane tasks that they might have to do.

Zara rose up slowly, her eyes getting used to the low light levels in the room as the sun was blocked by the long red curtains along the window of her bedroom. Stretching the sleep from her body and rubbing her eyes, she rose up from her bed and looked across the bedroom to the far end. In that far end lay a small collection of ninja tools, scrolls and other equipment she would need to use. Today was her first day at the Academy and she was looking forward to starting and with some hope, try to make friends but she feared that her attitude and demeanour will push them away. Brushing her red hair out of her face, she rose off of the bed and pulled on her gown. Today was going to be a long day indeed. And with that, she walked out into the small kitchen of her apartment and began to make breakfast. Nothing fancy, just something to get her through the day.

After breakfast and a shower and getting dressed, she sat in her living room on the couch, waiting for someone. She was told by one of the ANBU to wait for the third Hokage who will walk with her to the Academy. She sat in complete silence, waiting for the door to knock and a few moments after sitting down, she heard a knock and rose immediately to open it.

As she opened it, she was met with the wrinkled face of the Sandaime Hokage, the Third who she liked to call Old Man because essentially, he was an Old Man and he looked after her. He walked into the flat and placed his old hand on Zara's shoulders. "Are you ready for today, Zara?" he asked in a gentle tone and Zara looked nervously out of the window. "Everyone is nervous on their first day at the Academy, but I know you will do brilliantly, I have overlooked your profile and skills," he said with a reassuring smile and Zara nodded to him. "Come, let us depart, we don't have long," he said and let Zara leave the apartment and he shut the door with a snap and followed her.

As the two walked onto the dirt paths that were riddled throughout the village which served as roads, Zara looked to the right to see the Hokage monuments then to her left, she could see the main gate of the village. The two walked in silence and the Hokage noticed that Zara was quiet, which was normal, but she was never this quiet to him. "Zara, you are awfully quiet," the Hokage pointed out and he looked to Zara, "Something on your mind?" he asked and she sighed and looked to the floor and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't rest your head on your past; it's not healthy for you. The only way is forward and like all of the other Shinobi and Kunoichi here, you carry the Will of Fire and will continue to do so. I know that the last time you were at an Academy was a few years ago, and tragic, tragic things happened but I want you to know, that today is a fresh start and you passed our test on the first try and today, you will be joining the ranks with fellow classmates that you will meet today," he said with a smile in a vain attempt to cheer Zara up. Truth be told, he too was unsure of all of this. How will the students take this? An unknown girl joining their class on the team selection day? This was unheard of!

The one problem he knew he had was...

"HEYYYY! OLD MAN!" sounded a voice from behind him. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew this would have happened. "HEYYY!" sounded the voice again and Zara moved closer to the Hokage who chuckled and turned his head to Zara.

"Don't be scared. The boy you are about to meet is not as scary as he looks," he said and Zara gulped and nodded. The Hokage turned around and was almost knocked over by a bundle of orange and yellow, the Hokage holding out his hand to stop the blonde by grabbing his forehead. "Now now, Naruto-kun, what's the rush?" he asked as the young teen glared at the Hokage for stopping him but soon let that slip. The Hokage smiled and looked up to see that there were four more people behind him. "Ah, I see you have bought Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun and also Kiba-kun," he said with a smile and they smiled back, minus Hinata who was blushing and looking to the ground and poking her fingers together.

"Ano... sorry, Hokage-sama... Naruto-kun..."

"It's fine, Hinata, Naruto is just eager to get to the Academy to know what team he will be on, right, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and beaming to the Old Man.

"Just watch me, Old Man, I will be the one after your seat as Hokage," he said happily and Kiba laughed.

"Ahahaha, you have a big mouth, but that's it. I will be the one kicking your ass for this seat," he sneered to his friend and Naruto was tempted to flip him off but he wouldn't swear in front of the Hokage.

"I got in fair and square, I kicked Mizuki-teme's ass!" he said with pride in his voice and Kiba shrugged in disinterest.

"Ano... I-I b-believe y-you... N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, the shy Hyuuga heiress blushing the whole time and blushed ever further and resisted the urge to not faint when Naruto took her hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" he said and let go and that was when he realised that there was someone here that he didn't know. "H-Hey... old man... who is that?" he said, pointing to Zara.

Zara eyes narrowed at Naruto for his outburst and she was tempted to hit him but the Hokage intervened. "Her name is Zara, Naruto. She will be coming to the Academy today to be put on a team," he said and Naruto looked closer at Zara who couldn't help but blush.

"Never seen her before," Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pouted. "But you are very pretty," he said with a smile and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" Zara blushed at his comment but her heart skipped a beat when he heard his surname.

'Uzumaki... Hehehe... why am I getting so panicky... There must be loads called Uzumaki... Dammit, Zara take his hand!' she thought to herself and quickly shook Naruto's hand and quickly dashed behind the Hokage afterwards, not too sure what to make of the others in the group or of Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, you should be going around saying that every girl is pretty... Hinata wouldn't like it," Kiba teased and this time is was Naruto's turn to blush, his face going a deep red. However, his blush could not be compared to Hinata's whose face was as red as a tomato and she promptly fainted. Naruto spun around and tackled Kiba to the floor and they rolled around on the dirt floor whilst Kiba's dog, Akamaru, jumped off at the right time and started to bark at the two young teens.

All the while, Zara was standing behind the Hokage and she noticed one of the other teens walk towards her. "Hi, I'm Shikamaru Nara. Don't worry about those two. If you are in a team with either of them, I feel sorry for you," he said and Zara just stared at him. He yawned and looked ahead of him. "This is so troublesome... we are gunna be late..." he said to no one in particular. "Come on you four, let's go," he said and Naruto and Kiba stood up and nodded, running after Shikamaru, Kiba tripping over Naruto as they ran, earning a giggle from Zara. Chouji quickly helped up a now conscious Hinata and then walked on, Hinata glancing to Zara and then the Hokage and then back to Zara.

"Ano... I'm Hinata Hyuuga... I-I hope that you enjoy it here," she said with a shy smile and quickly dashed off after the others.

Zara was lost for words and she watched the small group run through the Academy gates, Naruto pushing Kiba into the wall as they did. "Not sure what to make of them?" The Hokage asked and Zara nodded. "Don't worry. You will warm up to them soon. Especially Naruto, he is a wonderful child and always looks out for everyone," he told her as they began walking once more. "I know you miss your old friends, Kim and Ban... but time cannot be undone and I know losing someone you loved is so painful and I know the pain you go through every day. Waking up and knowing that something is missing. I will not replace your old team in your heart but they will be just as good none-the-less..." he finished as he let his words sink in. "But let's not dawdle any longer. I have things to do after this," he said as the two neared the Academy, the sun now fully raised in the air...

**...**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the Crimson Kitsune's, I think it went quite well and this is the first time I am ever writing a fanfic that revolves solely around an OC so this is bound to be interesting! **


End file.
